Amanda (Slayer)
Amanda was a Sunnydale High School student and Potential Slayer. She fought beside the Scooby Gang and was activated into a Slayer in 2003, dying in the battle at the Hellmouth. Biography Counselling Amanda was a member of the swing choir at the newly rebuilt Sunnydale High in 2002. Buffy Summers talked to her twice as part of her job as guidance counselor at Sunnydale High. During her first visit, sent by Mr. Miller, she told Buffy that another student was bullying her. Buffy told Amanda that she should stick up for herself, which was what she did when she jumped her bully in the car parking lot and slammed his face into the pavement — the reason she was sent to her."Help" During her second visit, she told Buffy that she thought she was weird because she liked the person that bullied her. Buffy then felt uneasy as she correlated this to herself with her previous violent relationship with Spike. Discovering her Potential One night, Amanda stayed at school to repair her Swing Choir sweater, and had an encounter with a strange creature — a vampire —, that attacked her. Amanda managed to subdue and contain him in one of the classrooms, then went to her counselor's house to seek help. Meanwhile, Buffy received word that there was a Potential Slayer living in town, so Willow Rosenberg preformed a locator spell. It released a light signature to track down the Potential, which happened at the same time Amanda was going to the house. Although, Dawn Summers, who was standing by the door, had the signature going through her to Amanda, leading everyone to believe that Dawn was a Potential Slayer. With mixed feelings about this discovery, Dawn snuck out of her room to take a walk, when she ran into Amanda. Sustaining a cut on her forehead, Amanda told Dawn about the strange encounter at school. Dawn told her she could handle it, and the two went to take care of the situation. Once they found the vampire, they ran and hid in another classroom, but were attacked by the Harbingers of Death. During the fight, Dawn realized that the Bringers were trying to kill Amanda, which meant that she was the Potential Slayer after all. Dawn rescued Amanda from the bringers, before letting Amanda take the lead and fight their attackers herself. She armed Amanda with a broken flag pole and told her about her fate as a Potential Slayer. Amanda fought off the bringers before instinctively killing the vampire. The rest of the Scooby Gang arrived just in time to help them kill the rest of the bringers."Potential" Working with the Scoobies Amanda then joined the growing number of Potential Slayers that received training and become and ally to the Scooby Gang. She assisted Willow Rosenberg, Kennedy, and Dawn in attempting to gain first-hand information from the First Evil by listening via a wiring connect to Andrew Wells, which ended up in Amanda screaming in terror after the First appeared as a mangled Jonathan Levinson after he discovered their plot, while originally planning to have Andrew shot Amanda and all the other Potentials."First Date" Amanda was also shocked to see that her fellow Potential, Chloe, committed suicide, having formed a friendship with her."Get It Done" Amanda eventually moved into the Summer's residence along with the rest of the Potentials"Storyteller" with the rest of Sunnydale evacuated the town, possibly including her parents. Amanda was one of the Potentials to participate in the battle at the vineyard. In the battle, some fellow Potentials died like Dianne and Molly, others like Rona got greatly injured though Amanda remained relatively fine. After all the Potentials kicked Buffy out and chose Faith Lehane as their leader, Amanda followed her into an ambush. She survived the battle with three Turok-Hans, and when Buffy was accepted back as the leader, Amanda openly expressed a belief that God had punished them by trusting Faith's judgment over Buffy's, and the other Potentials agreed with that, despite Buffy defending Faith."End of Days" Slayerhood and Death Along with the remaining Potential Slayers, Amanda was activated as a Slayer shortly before the battle of the Hellmouth, where she equipped herself with a wooden spear. Despite fighting fiercely, Amanda ultimately died when her neck was snapped by a Turok-Han, while a wounded Buffy witnesses the death."Chosen" She was 17 years old. Personality Amanda was shy and sweet but with a dark and violent side, beating up a boy who picks on her yet professing an attraction towards him. She was fond of her principal Robin Wood and greeted him warmly when he visited her and the other Potentials whilst they are training, as she knew him from school. She expressed admiration for Faith when she took her and the other Potentials dancing at the Bronze,"Empty Places" and was seemingly a close friend to Dawn. Amanda was a member of the Sunnydale High School Swing Choir and had a hatred of their rivals, the school's marching band, suggesting they could be locked in a room with a vampire. During the argument following Faith taking command she mentioned that she participated in a mock-United Nations at school, representing Uruguay."Touched" She was proficient in board game Dungeons and Dragons, effortlessly defeating Andrew Wells the night before the final battle. Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Sarah Hagan. Gallery Storyteller Amanda 01.jpg Storyteller Amanda 02.JPG Potential Slayers 01.jpg Potential Slayers 06.jpg Potential Slayers 02.jpg Buffy potential slayer.jpg Appearances References fr:Amanda Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:The Bronze patrons Category:Slayers Category:Deceased individuals